


Street Dance Major

by vampgirltish



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, F/M, but here's this, this is already bad im bad at writing and i havent done things in a long time, this probably will never get finished because i dont ever have motivation to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: A street dance major. A fitness major. A film major. An acting major. A fine arts major. A music major. A fashion major. And you.





	

You didn’t even take a dance class. But somehow this guy always ended up near you. Some street dance major and his friends. Seven of them in total, and you never understood how they all seemed to gravitate towards you as one big clump. Somehow they all seemed to know you. You took a few classes with some of the other guys, but the street dance major seemed the most fascinated with you. Why... You had nothing in common! You were sure of that. Besides, how old was he?

Still, his friends were nice. You couldn’t deny that they all had their own charms and that they all seemed to be good guys. They didn’t harass you or anything to that extent. You were curious about them, wondered what their deal was, why they all travelled in a clump. Especially because they were all different ages. Different classes didn’t have a tendency to mingle among each other. But something about them drew you in. You wanted to at least be kind to them, even if you felt uncomfortable inserting yourself into their friendship circle.

Even if you were uncomfortable inserting yourself, they had no qualms about introducing you into their friendship circle. They were an odd bunch. None of them even had the same major, but they somehow were friends. Probably for the same reason that you knew the street dance major--shared non-major classes. You slowly started to learn their names because they kept talking to you, because they kept including you in their time together.

Jaebum was a film major with an emphasis in directing and film-making. It was interesting, though, because he loved a lot of other things too. Dancing, singing, composing music, reading. He had a handsome face, small eyes, and a kind smile when it cared to show. He had shaggy black locks, cropped short enough to not be a bother to him, and incessantly messy.

Jinyoung was in theater, emphasizing in acting. His face was soft and he had kind eyes and an endearing smile. Often, that smile hid behind his hand. His hair was in waves due to a recent perm, but he said it wouldn’t stay long. He loved to read and dance and sing too. But acting was the thing he loved the most.

Jackson was by far the loudest, and was a fitness major. Understandably, of course, he was fit. Handsome and heart-stoppingly beautiful, blonde hair falling into his eyes when it wasn’t styled or held back by a bun. Tank tops were his favorite thing to wear. He loved laughing, joking, rapping, beatboxing, and all his friends. The love was evident on his face.

Youngjae is what sunshine would be if it were a person. Warm, soft, inviting, and safe. His smile was dazzling and kind, and he always was happy to listen. He was majoring in music, with an emphasis in vocal music and composition. Music was truly his passion, and he had a fantastic, beautiful voice. His laughter was incredibly contagious.

Mark was quiet, but you always felt like there was something about him worth treasuring too. He was a general fine arts major, and he liked music a lot too. All of them did, really. Mark was an interesting character, a strong face. His smile was very sweet, and his laugh was bright and warm.

Bambam was incredibly beautiful. Being a fashion major, he knew all the ins and outs of fashion and style. He knew how to look his best, and it certainly showed. He was so handsome. But, Bambam also was a complete dork. He loved to laugh and loved to make others laugh. He loved dancing, he loved rapping, and he loved singing even if it wasn’t his forte. He was an incredibly warm person when you got close to him, though he seemed a bit closed off from far away.

And lastly was the street dance major. Yugyeom. He was quiet, maybe because he was shy, but he would laugh with the other boys and his face would light up when he saw you. His smile was so bright, warm, happy. His blunt bangs fell in his face, raven locks mingling with his pretty eyelashes, but it was almost sweet. Dancing was his ultimate passion, his eyes would sparkle as he talked about it; but he also loved to sing and rap. 

They were an odd bunch, but they were sweet. They had invited you for a study session at Jackson and Mark’s dorm room for the college algebra class you all shared. You were all gathered together in the common area, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Youngjae, and Mark on one side of the room huddled around Youngjae’s textbook, and you, Bambam, Jackson, and Yugyeom on the other side, looking at the notes you’d taken. 

“I don’t get it,” Bambam says.

Yugyeom frowns, sticking his pencil in his mouth as he flips the pages to read the next paragraph. “I think... this is one of the piecewise functions.”

Bambam and Jackson both groan.

You lean forward to look at the equations. “I think you’re right. Based on the ranges and where they each are, there’s a gap between them. And since they’re inequalities, they’d almost have to be.”

Yugyeom nods along, pulling over his notebook and scribbling in it. He writes for awhile before turning it to the three of you. “Does that look right, do you guys think?”

“I think so,” Jackson says.

“Looks right,” Bambam agrees.

But Yugyeom’s eyes caught yours and lingered, waiting for your response as well. “I think...Wait, you made that greater-than rather than less-than. And it’s four ‘x’ not three.”

“Ugh, I was looking at the wrong problem,” he whines. “Thanks for catching that.” 

The four of you start graphing some of the other sample problems to get some practice, sharing them with each other. Then, Jackson offers up his math textbook to the four of you and you begin on the homework that Jaebum, Youngjae, Mark, and Jinyoung had finished half an hour ago. An hour later, you guys finished and you looked at the time. You’d been there nearly three hours... You stand, “Um... Guys, thanks for doing homework with me. I think I should get going. I have an eight AM tomorrow.”

A chorus of ‘okay’s follows you to the door after you’d gathered your things up. Pulling open the door, you step out and look back at the boys. They were all smiling at you, waving. 

Yugyeom caught your eyes again, smiling, and he says, “Bye, (y/n).”

**Author's Note:**

> hello this story is never going to get finished


End file.
